


Ivory Towers, Black Magic

by YukinoKoe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Kuzupeko if you squint, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoKoe/pseuds/YukinoKoe
Summary: Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Novoselic, there lived a young princess yearning for excitement, and an eccentric stable hand with the personality to enthrall her.Russian translationhere
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	Ivory Towers, Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation by mahapidorpavuk is available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10229092)! 
> 
> I'm honestly surprised that it's been over 11 years since I wrote a fic for an M/F couple. But since YouTube Danganronpa LPs have dragged me into this fandom, I've become enraptured with this pair. I'm like a hungry dog eating up every scrap of sondham content I can find, especially fluffy, ooey-gooey, wholesome romance. So here's a kinda-sorta, ultra-cheesy Fairy Tale AU to contribute to this adorable pair! Enjoy!

Sonia Nevermind knew much about the world beyond the castle grounds from books and study. She knew history and geography, war and diplomacy. But there felt like something missing: a hole in her knowledge that she knew very little of. She had heard whispers of witchcraft and magic, but when she asked one of her tutors, he had simply responded, “You need not trouble your mind with stories of witches, your highness. Those who believe in witches are simply looking for an explanation for that which they do not understand.”

And yet, her interest still lingered, fascinated by accounts of run-ins with witches, jewelry to protect from curses, and fears of the occult. But her interest in the occult met its peak when she started hearing a new rumor.

_“I heard the new stable hand was cursed by a witch. He has such strange features.”_

_“I heard him muttering in a strange language. Perhaps he is a witch in disguise!”_

_“He has such odd mannerisms. No one who hasn’t had a run-in with the occult would act like him!”_

Sonia’s curiosity grew more and more as she heard about the odd stable hand to the point where she needed to see the boy in person. So, one afternoon, between her lessons and tea in the garden, she ventured to the castle stables, waving off servants with the excuse that she was just getting some fresh air.

The castle stables were in a large wood and stone building: a several minutes walk away from the castle proper but still within the castle gates. Sonia had been in the stables only a handful of times, but she always liked the warm atmosphere. The floor was strewn with dirt and hay from the high outdoor traffic, but Sonia still considered it quite clean as she stepped through the entryway. A warm afternoon glow filled the large room, and she could see dust drifting in the sunbeams filtering through the open windows. As she walked past stable after stable towards the back of the building, she could hear a deep yet soft voice from the farthest stable.

“There, there. You’re a very good girl. So good. So patient.”

Surely this wasn’t the cursed stable boy, was it? Sonia peered around the corner of the stable, her eyes locking onto the source of the voice. He was a young man, maybe around Sonia’s own age, with dark hair shorn close to his head around his ears, but longer at the top. His long, pale fingers held a brush, which he used to groom a chestnut mare. He cooed soft affirmations towards the horse, face away from Sonia where she couldn’t make out any of his features. She pressed her toes into the ground, craning her neck forward to try to catch a glimpse. But she lost her balance, stumbling forward. Thankfully caught herself without falling, but not with a loud creak of floorboards.

The brushing stopped, and the boy, without turning, called out, “Who dares enter this chamber? Are you a demonic servant sent to spy upon the Ascendant Ruler of Ice?”

The boy turned towards Sonia, and she could finally see the mysterious boy. His face, framed with silver-streaked black hair, was as pale as his fingers. His dual-colored eyes — one a silvery grey and the other crimson red — were ringed with dark pigment. He had a large scar over the grey eye and no eyebrows, yet he very apparently glowered towards Sonia. However, when he realized who he was looking at, his face softened, and he tugged the dingy scarf he wore over his reddening face. “My apologies for the outburst. I did not realize your highness had entered my domain.”

Sonia was so awestruck by his appearance and outburst that she didn’t register his apology. Instead, she clasped her hands together and said with enthusiasm, “Oh my! I did not realize that you were fellow royalty!”

The stable hand let his guard down a bit at that statement, letting his scarf fall back down to his chin. “On this earth, I am merely assuming the shell of a mortal without title. However, once I leave this realm, I will return to my plane of dominion as ruler of Hell.”

Sonia wasn’t quite sure if the stable hand was simply jesting, had delusions of grandeur, had been cursed by a witch, or actually had ties to the occult. But no matter which, she was hooked: charmed by the strange, yet alluring boy before her. She was so used to being treated with naught but respect, whether through loyalty or deceit. Yet, this boy’s odd statements came with ease and she was enraptured. “How interesting!” she responded sincerely. “If I may inquire, to what name do you respond?”

The stable hand shifted awkwardly, but Sonia could see the beginnings of a small smile. “I am the formidable and accursed Gundham Tanaka, Overlord of Hell, Ruler of Ice, and Master of the Forbidden Arts! ...However, simply Gundham will suffice.”

“Then I shall certainly call you Gundham,” Sonia smiled. “And you may simply call me Sonia if that is acceptable.”

“I can agree to those terms,” Gundham nodded. “If I may ask, your- Sonia... What brings you into my dominion? Were you here to visit your steed?”

Sonia shook her head, “I actually had heard rumors regarding your presence. If I may speak bluntly, I have heard whisperings that you had been cursed by a witch. Is such a rumor true?”

Gundam smiled and crossed his arms. “Such a rumor may be true. I do have some dabbling with the occult. I have poison running through my veins that may be the result of a witch’s curse. However, as the child of an angel and a devil, I am able to stave off its effects. I cannot say the same for those who come into contact with me. Only those of demonic blood can lay hands upon me without suffering a deadly fate.”

Sonia’s skin was tingling with excitement as Gundham spoke. She had maintained an interest in the occult for so long, and now she had either an actual occult being or at the very least someone who shared her enthusiasm. “So, by your words, I assume you do not remember being cursed?”

“I am afraid I do not recall my entanglement with the dark being who cursed me.”

“They must have been a powerful witch to curse a lord of Hell!” Sonia exclaimed, holding her hands to her chest.

Gundham’s blush once again returned at Sonia’s remark. “Thank you, Lady Sonia. Perhaps it was because I was a mere babe in a powerless mortal shell. Since then, I have gained some of my powers and can cast spells to protect myself.”

Sonia bounced with excitement at this statement, leaning in towards Gundham, “Are you able to show me one of your spells? I would love to witness magic!”

Gundam laughed, “Keh, it is no surprise that you would be interested in my magical ability. I am afraid magic such as mine is invisible to mere mortals. Perhaps with practice, I can perform a spell with a visual component for the next time our fates become entwined.”

Sonia cocked her head to the side with a wide smile, “I would greatly enjoy that. I’m afraid I have little free time to spare, but I will find time in order to see you again. I have enjoyed speaking with you, Gundham. I am most excited for our next meeting.”

“I as well, my lady.”

As Sonia left the stables, she pressed her hands to her cheeks, numb from smiling in the presence of the peculiar stable hand. He was enthralling and brimmed with grandiose stories. And if he could truly do magic... Sonia hoped the next time she was able to spare would come sooner rather than later.

* * *

Three weeks after her fated meeting with the eccentric stable boy, Sonia heard a knock on the door to her bedroom as her attendants readied her for the day. A page bowed as her lady-in-waiting, Chiaki, opened the chamber door, “Apologies for the disruption,” he said as Sonia turned in her seat to face the page. “I am here to inform Lady Sonia that Master Cobain is ill and will need to postpone her highness’s lessons for the day.”

Sonia had to school her features into a worried expression, belying her elation that she would finally have the opportunity to see Gundham again. “I am sad to hear of Master Cobain’s illness. I do hope his health improves quickly. Do send him my well wishes.”

The page bowed again, “I shall pass along your kind words, your highness. Thank you for your time.”

Chiaki closed the door, returning to the princess’s side. Sonia smiled serenely as her lady-in-waiting braided her hair. “I’m surprised you are smiling, Lady Sonia. Are you that happy to miss your studies?”

Sonia smile turned sheepish, “Oh, no Chiaki. I did not mean to seem grateful for my tutor’s illness. Rather, I am happy to have some time available today. It is not often that I have a significant amount of time to myself. I plan to take a walk around the grounds with my free time.”

It wasn’t a lie, per se. She would technically be walking on the grounds within the keep. But she did feel somewhat guilty about lying. Nevertheless, she didn’t want to raise any suspicion that would jeopardize her friendship with the infamous stable hand. She had been daydreaming about her next encounter with Gundham since they met, wondering what to ask about his experience with the occult. She was unashamed to admit to herself that she was entranced by his appearance and unique way of speaking. That said, she knew cultivating an interest in the occult was unsuitable for a princess, and with the rumors surrounding Gundham, it would be unwise to make their tentative friendship apparent.

“Will you be in need of accompaniment, Lady Sonia?” Chiaki asked, pulling the braid into a low bun.

“There is no need. I do not intend to travel beyond the protection of the castle guard.”

“Okay. Don’t forget to come back for the midday meal.” Chiaki stepped back and bowed, retreating from Sonia’s room with a soft click of the door.

Sonia waited for the footsteps to fade before she hopped to her feet. Her heart thrummed with anticipation, mind racing about all the topics she wanted to bring up with Gundham once she arrived at the stables. She smiled a bit more vibrantly today at each person she crossed paths with, offering kind yet quick greetings to castle staff. She bounded down the castle steps, enveloped by the cool mid-fall breeze. Her heartbeat matched the rhythm of her quick steps as she drew closer and closer to the stables.

Once inside, she peered around each stable, looking for the familiar dark hair. In a large pen, she spotted her target in profile. He still wore the woolen scarf, but his shirtsleeves were rolled to his elbows. Sonia could see a large bandage covering from his fingertips to the cuffed sleeve. He bent forward, shoveling hay into the pen with soft grunts of exertion. Sonia hadn’t noticed before, but Gundham’s lanky form belied strong back muscles built from his labor. She cleared her throat so as not to shock him, and spoke, “It seems fortune has found time for me to visit you once again, Mister Gundham. I hope I am not intruding by coming to see you.”

Gundham turned towards Sonia, resting the head of the shovel on the ground, “As this mortal form I inhabit has sworn fealty to the crown, I am allowed to do as you require. Make no mistake that my immortal soul is bound to no man.” He burrowed slightly in his scarf before, in a much quieter voice, saying, “That said, I would be happy to oblige you with conversation of my own accord.”

Sonia smiled, moving closer to Gundham. “I am happy to hear that. May we find a place to sit and chat? I am lucky to have this morning off from my studies.”

Gundham nodded. “There is a bench outside that provides a pleasing view of the grounds. It is nothing compared to the landscape of the underworld, but I hope it will be suitable for you.”

Sonia laughed, “That is fine. Though I hope someday you will take me on a journey to your kingdom so that I may view your domain.”

“It is a rather arduous journey,” Gundham smirked. “But I would be more than happy to travel with you.” He set aside his shovel and led Sonia out to a wooden bench right outside the large stable doors. Sonia took a seat, adjusting her skirts to sit more comfortably. Gundham sat beside her, though at a slight distance. “What topics interest you today, Lady Sonia?”

Sonia felt suddenly lost for words. All the questions she wanted to ask rolled through her mind, though she was unsure where to begin. Tapping a finger to her lips, she asked, “If I may inquire, what happened to your arm?”

Gundham looked off pensively. He chewed his bottom lip as if lost in thought before responding, “It is my cursed arm. I am afraid I cannot show the extent of my injuries as they are quite grotesque. I dealt with quite a ferocious beast, and in return, my arm was left in a cursed state.”

“Oh my!” Sonia gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth. “That sounds quite frightening! But I am glad you returned from your challenge victorious! Can you tell me about this battle?”

“Indeed, it was quite the challenge,” Gundham responded with a nod. “The great beast Fenrir, a loyal companion from Hell, came to Earth. He assuredly was seeking my presence as my absence must be quite unfortunate for the denizens of my realm. He arrived at this keep with a bloodlust. I was able to use my powers as the lord of hell to dissuade Fenrir from doing any harm, although taming the hellhound came at the cost of my flesh as he at first did not recognize my mortal disguise. But once I unleashed my powers, he recognized who he had encountered and returned back to his hellish plane.”

Sonia vaguely remembered a story she had overheard about a wolf who had gotten into the castle grounds and was terrorizing the chickens, but someone had managed to calm the wolf and return it to the nearby forest. While it was highly probable that the story she had overheard and the story Gundham told were one and the same, she was enraptured by the way Gundham told his side of the events. It was like hearing a children’s story, filled with imagination and heroism. She beamed at Gundham, and said, “What a frightening event that must have been! To face a wolf all on your own. You must have great powers.”

Gundham’s face reddened, but he maintained that confident smirk. “Indeed. My abilities against the denizens of Hell are well-practiced. Speaking of my powers, I have perfected a summoning spell to show you. However, be forewarned that the beings I will be summoning have great power of their own. I will ensure you are protected, but do be careful not to incur their wrath.”

Sonia’s eyes widened, and she bounced excitedly in her seat. Was Gundham really going to perform magic? In broad daylight? Yet she couldn’t contain her anticipation for the occult act. “Do show me, Mister Gundham! I am absolutely excited to witness such a feat of magic!”

Gundham stood, whipping his arm around and sending the tails of his knobby scarf fluttering in the wind. “Then behold! I, Gundham Tanaka, Supreme Overlord of Ice and Ruler of Hell, will call upon these deities of ultimate power! Come forth, Dark Devas of Destruction!”

From the back of Gundham’s scarf popped four small rodent heads. They crawled around his ears, coming to rest on his shoulders. Gundham scooped a particularly rotund creature and offered it a treat from his satchel. As he provided each rodent a treat, Sonia squeaked with delight. “How adorable!” She squealed, clapping excitedly at Gundham’s showmanship. “What small creatures to possess such great power!”

“The mortal form of the Devas is that of a forest rodent known as a hamster. If not for their small form, these creatures would have more power than the world is capable of withstanding.” As he stroked the chin of the large orange hamster in his hands, his demeanor seemed to change, and his expression softened into a gentle smile. In a soft voice, almost like a whisper, he asked, “Would you... like to hold one?”

Sonia nodded, trying not to squeal again and frighten the hamsters. Gundham stretched out his hands to place the large rodent into Sonia’s open palms. “This is Cham-P. As a golden hamster, he is quite docile. Still, be gentle. Sudden movements can startle even the most fearsome entities.”

Sonia ran a gentle finger over the top of Cham-P’s head. He leaned into the petting, allowing Sonia to dote on him without issue. “I will most certainly be careful,” she said, smiling down at the small creature. “I would not want to incur the wrath of the Dark Devas.” Sonia offered Gundham a smile and internally giggled at the stable hand’s reaction to her statement. “If I may ask, what are the names of the other three Devas?”

Gundham shifted to allow the three smaller hamsters to crawl into his arms. “The orange and white one is San-D. This one with the chipped ear is Maga-Z. And this grey and white beast is Jum-P.”

The stable hand reclaimed his seat on the bench and moved his hamsters onto his lap. He opened the satchel at his hip and produced a bundle of cracked corn. Placing the kernels in the space between himself and Sonia, he began to hand-feed the creatures, who spun excitedly for the treats. “Would you like to try feeding Cham-P?” He asked, pushing the bundle closer to Sonia.

With a smile, Sonia responded, “I would be delighted! Is there anything in particular I must do?”

“Hold the kernel with your fingertips and offer it from the side. As long as you are careful with your fingers, you need not worry about their ferocious fangs,” Gundham explained, showing Sonia by offering another piece to San-D. Sonia copied his technique, to which Cham-P eagerly took the treat. Gundham returned Sonia’s excitement with a smile of his own.

They continued to feed and dote on the hamsters in companionable silence other than the Devas’ happy squeaks and Sonia’s soft giggling when Cham-P licked the tip of her thumb. Sonia reached down for another treat but felt a whisper-soft brush of fingertips as her hand met with Gundham’s. The stable hand pulled back, clutching his unbandaged hand to his chest with a worried expression. The hamsters in his lap stumbled at his sudden movement, to which he stammered, “My... my apologies. You were not injured, were you?” At first, Sonia was certain he was only referring to the Devas, but his eyes kept shifting nervously towards her. In a low, nervous voice, he continued, “My body is brimming with poison, and only fellow demons are able to touch me without being harmed by the effects.”

Sonia felt no such effects. No poison coursed through her veins and the tips of her fingers only felt a slight chill from the absence of contact. If Gundham was filled with poison, it had no effect on her. She wondered for a brief moment if there was some other reason for Gundham’s response, whether it was belief that he was truly poisoned or maybe a deep-seated fear of physical contact. She offered a sympathetic smile and said, “Then perhaps I have some sort of demonic energy that protects me from such harm. Would you be willing to test this possibility?”

Sonia placed her hand palm-side-down on the bench beside Gundham. With bated breath, she waited for Gundham to decide what to do. Nervously, he pulled his hand away from his chest and laid it flat beside Sonia’s own. His pinky twitched before allowing the faintest touch between their little fingers. His face scrunched in trepidation as if awaiting the agony Sonia would feel. But the pain never arrived. Instead, there was the gentle brush of skin and the radiating warmth of shared touch. The tension in Gundham’s shoulders subsided after a minute of contact, and he was able to return to petting the three Devas on his lap. Sonia’s smile didn’t abate, and she gently petted Cham-P.

They sat together for the better part of the morning, idly chatting about their duties, the Devas, and anything else that came to mind. When Sonia finally had to leave the stables, she realized that, at some point, their little fingers had become entwined.

* * *

Sonia used almost every free hour she had to visit the stables. Some days, they would sit together on the bench facing the palace grounds, petting the Devas and sharing stories. Other days, she would more have to talk at Gundham while he completed his duties. Yet he would listen, contributing to the conversation at times with his usual poetic flair. She knew the man was multifaceted, and she enjoyed each part of him that she witnessed: from his dramatic prose filled with imaginative stories of his involvement with the occult to his hidden, more subdued underbelly that would dote on animals yet fear physical connection.

As Christmastime drew near, Sonia knew she wanted to do something for Gundham. However, her duties increased during the holiday season with preparing social events. It wasn’t that she minded these duties: they were one of her favorite responsibilities as princess. Rather, she regretted not having time to devote to finding a perfect gift.

Yet, she had found something: a hidden gem displayed in a stall nestled in the bustling street corner at the Christmas market. She wrapped the gift neatly and hid it underneath her four-poster, hoping she would have a free hour before Christmas to see the eccentric boy. But each day, she’d find herself practically falling into bed from the exhaustion of her duties. Correspondences to send and social events to plan and attend filled every minute of her December days, and as Christmas drew closer and closer, she worried she wouldn’t have the chance to meet with Gundham again before the holiday. At night, she would pull her wrapped gift from beneath the bed and idly play with the ribbon decorating the parcel. She often found herself thinking about Gundham and the Devas, remembering the soft fur of the hamsters and the pleasant conversations with their eccentric owner. With those thoughts, she would drift off to sleep, hoping for once she would have a hole in her schedule to see him.

On the 21st, she found that opportunity.

She had overwhelmed herself with planning the Christmas celebration that was to occur on that night. After her third round of asking the head butler about everything from table settings to music arrangements, he finally said with an exasperated sigh, “Your highness, I mean no disrespect, but your preparations are in capable hands. Please take some time to rest before the celebration. You must be quite tired from all of your planning.”

At first, Sonia felt uncertain about leaving the rest of the preparations entirely to others. But then her mind wandered back to the white and gold wrapped parcel beneath her bed, and she bowed her head graciously. “Perhaps some fresh air would do me well and clear my head before the festivities. I leave the remainder of the decor in your capable hands.”

She left the bustling hall and back to her chambers, weaving through clusters of servants whose arms were filled with boughs of greenery, crisp white linens, and sparkling tinsel. Once inside her room, Sonia pulled the gift from its hiding place and began to bundle herself in warm winter clothing. She tucked the parcel under her coat so as not to raise any questions among the staff and headed through the castle doors into the light snowfall. Her boots crunched through the dense powder already on the ground, but she felt herself moving faster and faster towards her destination.

Fortunately, the stables were the one part of the castle not yet brimming with activity. She slipped through the door of the large building, spotting her stable hand instantly. He was stacking bundles of hay in preparation for the guests’ horses, and when he noticed Sonia, he stopped and wiggled his fingers against the bale in his arms to signify he had noticed her. He placed the bale atop the stack and moved towards Sonia with a pleased expression. “It is good to see you in my realm once again, she-cat.”

“She-cat?” Sonia asked with a slight giggle.

“It’s... not important,” Gundham said, his face flushed. “Is the nickname not to your liking?”

Sonia shook her head. “I like it. I have not had a nickname before. So, I shall wear it like a badge of honor!”

Gundham pulled the scarf up to hide the blush that permeated his whole face. Sonia couldn’t help but let another giggle escape her lips. She adored this vulnerable side of Gundham. Even though he hid, he still allowed his mask to slip before Sonia, and she felt closer as a result. Finally, from under the folds of his scarf, Gundham asked “So what brings you to this realm? I am surprised you are not busy making preparations for the rite of merriment.”

“The rite of merriment? Ah, yes! I have been advised to step away to rest as my full strength will be needed for the rituals I must complete. I have wanted to give something to you, so I am grateful that I have been given the opportunity to take time away from my duties.”

Sonia began to unbutton her coat to retrieve the parcel, to which Gundham stammered, “M-my lady? What sorcery are you planning to unearth in my lair?”

Sonia pulled the gift from its place nestled under her coat. Gundham responded with a soft “Oh,” of understanding before hiding again in the folds of his scarf, to which Sonia giggled even more. She held out the parcel towards him with a wide smile and said, “Would you mind opening it today? I wish to see your expression.”

Gundham nodded, unwinding the ribbon out of its neat bow and pulling the paper away to unveil the gift. Sonia watched as he unfolded the long, plum-colored scarf made of a fine, tight knit and allowed his fingers to trace the dark purple patterns weaved near the edges. “This is quite the generous gift,” he said softly, letting a smile grace his reddened features. “I think the Devas will enjoy a new, comfortable nest when they are residing upon my person. I may never be able to convince them to leave.”

Gundham removed the shabby scarf he wore previously and set it beside his feet along with the wrappings. He then wrapped the new scarf around himself, letting the tails hang loosely around his form so the design showed clearly. “It is as stunning as it is comfortable,” he said, face serene as if letting himself soak in the softness of the new accessory. “I’m afraid I have nothing to offer in return though.”

“It is no worry!” Sonia said, waving her hands before her. “I am simply happy to see you so content with your gift.”

In an action that surprised even Sonia, Gundham pulled her into a tight yet quick embrace. It was over as soon as it had begun, and once Gundham had pulled away, he murmured from beneath the folds of his scarf, “Apologies. I hope that encounter does not leave you poisoned. However, you seem to be at least a low-ranking demon able to withstand small amounts of poison. Perhaps someday, you’ll unlock your full potential to become the Dark Queen.”

Sonia laughed, clutching her hands to her chest. “Thank you, Gundham. Hopefully, I’ll come into my powers sooner rather than later. I’m afraid I cannot stay much longer, but I will try to visit more frequently once the holidays have passed.”

“I shall await your return then, she-cat,” Gundham said, still flustered from their previous hug.

Sonia gave Gundham one lingering glance and smile before turning to exit the stable. Her body tingled with the feeling of envelopment, and she squeezed her arms tightly and smiled. Not even the winter chill could dampen the warm, inner glow she felt as she returned to the castle.

* * *

Ever since their Christmas exchange, she hadn’t yet tried to touch him again: waiting for him to take initiative. But she yearned for that connection, to feel his long, calloused fingertips entwined with her own. She knew that it was a blossoming romance, but one that she had to keep subsided. If she were a selfless being, she would cut off the relationship she had bridged with Gundham, knowing that such infatuation would eventually lead to heartbreak when her duty as a princess forced her to forgo her desires and offer herself as a figurative olive branch into a diplomatic marriage.

And yet, she couldn’t bring herself to stop seeing the stable hand. Couldn’t bear to lose the deep connection they had formed through shared interests. As she walked towards the stables on a chilly January morning, she tried to quash any romantic intentions towards Gundham in order to maintain their friendship.

“Mister Gundham?” she called out, boots crunching against the snowy hay-strewn floor. There was no response, so she walked further into the building, rubbing her gloved hands together to stave off the chilly winds that blew through the open windows. She walked towards the farthest stable where she had first seen the stable hand when they had met a couple of months before. She spotted his kneeling form facing the far corner of the stable. “Mister Gundham! There you – ”

He cut her off by turning towards her with a finger to his lips. After a moment spent in tense silence, he spoke in a hushed voice, “Come close, she-cat. But be quiet. There is something I wish to show you.”

Sonia stepped forward, smoothed her skirts, and knelt beside Gundham. In the corner of the stable was a small bundle of cloth, which Gundham carefully lifted to show Sonia what was underneath. Huddled in a warm bed of hay were a small group of skongs: a mother and six babies. The babies nuzzled towards the sleeping mother with wobbly movements, letting out soft, contented mewls. Sonia covered her open mouth with a gloved hand and whispered, “What adorable little creatures. Skongs are becoming so scarce with the ritual of adulthood. It is wonderful to see that there is still hope in re-growing their population.”

Gundham wrapped the cloth into a nest around the creatures so Sonia could watch the babies play amongst themselves. “It is quite precious to witness. I do not like the practice of consuming such a rare creature, especially one that causes no harm to its surroundings. If that is required to be considered an adult in this kingdom, then I shall retain eternal youth until I choose to return to my hellish dominion.”

Sonia smiled at Gundham’s reserve. “I dislike the idea as well. When I am queen, I will ensure that the practice is eliminated so that these creatures can continue to live in prosperity as the people of this kingdom already do.”

Gundham glanced over at Sonia, catching her eye for a brief moment before burying his face in his scarf. “You will make an excellent queen, my lady,” he murmured.

The words carried no grandeur or sycophancy. Instead, Sonia could tell by the softness of his speech that Gundham’s words were honest and heartfelt. Sonia felt a strong pang of longing deep within her core, like a little bird spreading its wings within her chest or a fist unclenching from its vice grip. The feeling left her warm and airy, radiating from within, and she wanted little more than to close the gap of space between them. “Gundham...” she whispered, leaning towards him, lips slightly parted.

“L... Lady Sonia... I...”

Sonia, inches away from Gundham, realized what she was doing and flushed red with embarrassment. She pulled away, standing quickly. “I’m sorry to rush away so quickly. I must return to my duties. There is much to be done, and I simply cannot be away for so long. If you will excuse me...”

Sonia rushed from the stable, walking quickly until she reached the path outside then speeding up to a light sprint. She stopped halfway to the castle from the stables to catch her breath before allowing tears to flow down her cheeks. Why had she allowed herself this relationship? A simple interest in the occult had spiraled into a form of love that she could not maintain due to her responsibility to the people of Novoselic. She pressed her gloved palm against her eyes, wiping the tears away, before solemnly walking back towards the castle entrance.

* * *

“It is rare that I am able to see you both for afternoon tea. Is there some matter we must discuss?” Sonia asked.

Two days after her incident in the stables, she joined her mother and father for tea in the palace’s indoor garden. It was a small haven from the harsh weather outside, where light filtered through glass windows built into the ceiling. Wintery flowers bloomed, surrounding the open center where a fine table and chairs seated the royals. A servant filled their teacups and offered small cakes on shining metallic trays. Sonia’s father took a long sip from his cup following her query, the lip of the cup brushing over his carefully groomed mustache. “Your intuition is quite keen, my dear,” he responded, placing the cup down with a soft clink of delicate china. “You are of age at this time, and although you have refused to eat the ceremonial skong, we recognize that your adulthood is upon you. Therefore, we have been considering marriage partners.”

Sonia bristled in her chair, feeling as though she sat upon a throne of pins and needles. Her chest tightened with a sharp squeezing sensation from within. She had known this would happen. Known that eventually, her duties as princess would outrun her personal freedoms. But she had hoped that it wouldn’t be so immediate. “But what of the makango tradition? Surely we cannot go forth with the engagement until my intended betrothed and I have acquired one?”

Her mother, chin raised with regal poise, waved off the remark. “Not to worry. We are already preparing makangos for you and your fiancé, so capturing them will simply be a matter of letting them loose in the garden. There are so few left in the wild that it would take years for you to acquire one, and with the political landscape of the outer territories, we need to consider more expedient options for your engagement. Besides, having makangos readied ahead of time is a reasonable arrangement considering the circumstances. Capturing golden makangos in the wild is really more of a legendary tale to give commoners hope that they may someday ascend to the throne. The likelihood that there are even any golden makangos in the wild is slim to none.”

Sonia stared down at her hands, which were firmly clasped in her lap. Her palms felt cold yet damp with sweat born of trepidation and anguish in response to the conversation. Her mind wandered to Gundham, wishing that the strange boy would consider searching for a golden makango so that they may be wed. But it was a fruitless dream, one that would be best not to dwell upon. “So, have you made any decisions regarding the suitors?” she asked, looking at her parents with a sober expression.

“We believe the Kuzuryu line would be a suitable arrangement,” her father spoke, giving the tip of his mustache an idle twirl. “The young master is about your age and is said to be quite a leader in battle. It would be an excellent alliance to have if the disputes of the outer territories turned to Novoselic. We wish to maintain peace, so a swift resolution to any war would be ideal, and the size of the Kuzuryu army, as well as the family’s prestige in handling conflict, cannot be denied.”

Sonia nodded grimly, taking a sip of her tea. “I see. I do not wish to be a wartime queen. Novoselic flourishes when there is peace, so I understand. Thank you for informing me of this arrangement.”

“I am glad you accept the terms,” the king responded with a smile. “We have already contacted Lord Kuzuryu. He should be arriving tomorrow evening to discuss terms.”

“Tomorrow!” Sonia gasped. Her fingers trembled to hold on to her cup, and she set it down with a slight clatter. “I was not expecting so soon!”

Her mother eyed her with the cock of an eyebrow. “I had assumed you would be excited to meet your potential groom as soon as possible. Besides, this is only an initial meeting to discuss terms. It is not as if you are to be married tomorrow.”

“Apologies for my outburst, mother,” Sonia responded, running her finger along the curve of the teacup’s handle. “I will be a charming host as ever to my future fiancé.”

“Good. Then let us go over the schedule and what you will need to prepare by tomorrow,” Sonia’s mother responded with a content smile.

The tea tasted a little more bitter as Sonia listened to her parents speak about the arrangements. She heard the words and responded, yet her responses felt hollow, as if she were a marionette going through the motions enacted by a puppeteer rather than those of her own mind. In her mind, she was a little girl, curled up within a white void: an ivory tower she could not escape from.

* * *

Carriage wheels rattled to a stop over the cobblestone pathway. Sonia adjusted her posture to give a good impression to her fiancé. The word fiancé felt like bile in her mouth, but she made efforts to banish the negative thoughts from her mind. Perhaps she would find her new... fiancé... more compelling than expected. Though in the back of her mind, a twisted thought suggested, _“What if he exceeds your expectations in the worst possible way by being distasteful?”_

She was snapped from her thoughts by the announcement of the Kuzuryu lord. A footman opened the carriage door, and Sonia was surprised by the figure who emerged. She was expecting a large, fearsome warlord based on the reputation of the Kuzuryu family. Instead, the young lord opposed every stereotype. Lord Kuzuryu was, to put it bluntly, shockingly short. He had a round, cherubic face with a smattering of freckles on his pale skin. His wide, golden eyes were framed with long dark lashes. Though, he certainly wore the scowl of a warlord. Sonia curtsied at his presence, and in her most polite tone, greeted, “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Kuzuryu. I have heard much of your battle prowess, and I am eager to go forward with our political relationship.”

Lord Kuzuryu bowed stiffly, “It is a pleasure to meet you as well, your highness.”

Sonia considered herself quite perceptive, and she could tell that the baby-faced warlord was not usually one for polite conversation. His movements were stiff and awkward as he bowed and greeted her parents. It wasn’t until a second figure emerged from the carriage that some of the tension relaxed. A knight covered head to toe in black armor stepped out of the carriage seat. The knight retrieved a sword from within the carriage, causing Sonia to stiffen, worried that this was some sort of trap. Yet that anxiety dissipated when the knight clipped the sword to his belt. The knight bowed to Novoselic royals, but was interrupted when Lord Kuzuryu hissed, “Peko, you don’t have to wear your helmet here.”

The knight reached up to remove the helmet, which once again took Sonia by surprise. From the helmet fell two long silver braids, and the stone-faced woman who had been hiding beneath the helmet responded, “My apologies, young master. I did not want anyone to worry that you are not adequately protected.”

“Not their fault if they underestimate the best swordswoman,” Lord Kuzuryu muttered.

Sonia had heard legends of female warriors but had never seen a female knight in person. She wondered of the knight’s relationship with Kuzuryu. They seemed close: at least close enough for the warlord to appear more at ease. “This is the head of my retinue, Ser Peko Pekoyama,” he said, introducing the knight to his side.

Peko bowed respectfully to the royals, who responded politely in kind. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ser Pekoyama,” the king responded. “It is quite rare for a lady to serve as a knight, so I appreciate your introduction, Lord Kuzuryu.”

“I assume you experienced fair weather and no issues during your travel?” the queen asked, turning her attention away from the knight behind the small lord.

“Uh, yeah- Yes, your majesty,” he said. “Though it was tiring.”

“We have prepared a hot bath for your arrival. And rooms for you and your retinue,” the king responded. “After you have washed up, I am looking forward to our discussion of your engagement to my daughter over dinner.”

As practiced, Sonia stretched out her hand for Lord Kuzuryu to take. “Allow me to show you to your quarters, my lord. It would be an honor to get to know you better as we walk.”

The warlord reached out to Sonia and took her hand, tucking it under his arm. His body was stiff, and he didn’t look directly at Sonia or say anything as they ascended the steps to the castle entrance. The knight walked a few paces behind her charge and the princess, making Sonia feel quite tense as well. She practically felt those severe red eyes boring into the back of her head. “So, Lord Fuyuhiko, it is quite intriguing that you have a lady as your guard,” Sonia said, breaking the tense silence between her and the small lord. “How long have you been acquainted with one another?”

“Peko and I grew up together,” the lord answered. “She’s like… a sister, I guess.”

He said no more on the topic, causing Sonia to frown. Lord Fuyuhiko seemed more stubborn than malicious. Sonia was grateful that he was not cruel, but she felt a lonely sense of longing for carefree conversation. “So, how was the journey? Any troubles on the road?” Sonia asked.

“I mentioned that earlier, did I not?” Lord Kuzuryu sneered.

That lonely sense hung low in the pit of Sonia’s stomach. “You are right. My apologies, my lord. I did not mean to irritate you.”

“It’s fine,” Lord Kuzuryu responded.

The rest of their walk was cold, and the only sound was their footsteps against the marble floors and the rustling of Peko’s armor. Sonia’s arm felt heavy despite being in Fuyuhiko’s grasp, and she wanted to pull away. Yet she lingered, like a loyal lapdog. Every time she tried to speak, no words came. The charming persona she was supposed to portray to her guests felt like it was caught in her throat unable to come forth.

When they reached the guest wing, Sonia opened the door to the sitting room and led Lord Kuzuryu and his knight through. “The master suite is through the door at the back of the sitting area. There are additional accommodations for your retinue in this wing. You are welcome to move freely around the wing. I will fetch a maid to show you around further. Is there anything else you need of me before I retire to my room to freshen up for dinner?” Sonia asked.

“No, I don’t need you for anything else,” the lord mumbled.

“Alright. Dinner will be at 7:00. Try to be 13 minutes ahead of time. Such is customary in Novoselic.”

Kuzuryu let out a begrudging sigh, yet despite his sour disposition, he still grabbed Sonia by a gloved hand and gave the back a kiss. It was as if his lips barely touched her before Lord Kuzuryu had already pulled away. He bowed and turned away with Peko in tow, heading towards the master suite. Sonia didn't bother to stay before the two had even left the room. She closed the sitting room with a heavy sigh and left the wing, grabbing the attention of a maid and directing her to the guest wing on the return trip to her own quarters.

Her footsteps were heavy, as if her shoes were made of lead. Every step drummed a headache into her skull. She stopped in the middle of the hall and took a deep, calming breath. Everything was fine. Kuzuryu was grumpy, but not cruel. He wasn’t unattractive, almost adorable in a sense. She was lucky. She’d be fine. Her people would flourish. And she’d sit on the throne alongside Fuyuhiko and hear the joy of her people. And maybe someday, she would feel that joy as well when her desire for a strange stable hand was naught but a memory.

She turned the handle to her chamber door, greeting Chiaki who had been dozing by the window for her return. Chiaki awoke from her light sleep and stood, taking her place by Sonia’s chair, “So, how was he?” She asked as Sonia seated herself in front of the vanity. “Is he handsome? Strong? Rugged? What does he look like?”

“Well, he is...” Sonia took a moment to collect her thoughts on Fuyuhiko. “Short. But he is handsome. Or more ‘cute’, I should say. Like a small dog.”

“Small dogs can be vicious,” Chiaki nodded, unpinning Sonia’s hair to rearrange it more neatly. “I heard that a Pomeranian got into the castle once and caused a scene in the kitchen. None of the staff could calm it down. They had to call a stable hand who is adept at handling animals. Apparently, it jumped right into his arms. Can you imagine, your highness?”

Sonia could imagine, quite easily in fact. She could see the familiar man in his plum-colored scarf and dark clothing coddling an energetic dog. She could hear the low voice saying, “Good girl. What a good, good girl. There is no need to cause a fuss. It will be alright, my little hell beast.”

“Lady Sonia, are you alright? You’re crying.”

Surprised, Sonia looked at her reflection. Two large tear tracks had cut through the fine powder on her cheeks, leaving dark blotches of makeup around her eyes. Sonia grabbed a handkerchief from the top of the vanity and dabbed at her face. “I am not sure what caused such a reaction,” she lied, giving Chiaki a soft smile. “It must just be an unanticipated outpouring of emotion. Perhaps it is my body telling me that my makeup was in need of touching up.”

Chiaki smiled, leaving Sonia’s side to grab a wet cloth. Sonia’s own smile dropped once her back was turned. _“Get a hold of your emotions,”_ she chided mentally. _“You are being quite ridiculous with these fleeting feelings. My duty as princess is clear, and I will not let my emotions get the best of me.”_

Chiaki returned with a bowl of water and a cloth for Sonia to clean her face. Sonia took it with thanks and removed her gloves to dip the cloth into the water. She cleaned her face and dipped the cloth back in. Traces of the cosmetics she had worn clouded the bowl, and Sonia watched the murky water gently spiral.

“Princess? Lady Sonia? I am done with your hair. May I reapply your makeup?”

Sonia’s head snapped up and she looked at Chiaki in the vanity mirror. “Ah, yes. My apologies. I was lost in my own thoughts.”

Chiaki knelt beside Sonia, holding the princess’s hands and resting them upon the lap of Sonia’s green gown. “I’ve known you long enough to know when something is wrong, your highness. I do not mean to pry, but I understand that this arrangement is causing you pain. So, when I am feeling down, I hang on to hope. If there is despair in your life, just know that it is needed in order to see hope.”

Sonia’s smile quivered but stayed. “Thank you, Chiaki. I do not think this situation is true despair, but I will still keep in mind the idea of hope.”

Chiaki gave Sonia’s hands a gentle squeeze before standing again. Smoothing her skirts, she smiled. “Okay. Let me fix your makeup. You don’t want to show up to dinner too late after all.”

Sonia smiled, “Always 13 minutes early. It’s a silly custom, isn’t it?”

Chiaki smiled, “No less strange than any other country’s customs, I suppose.”

* * *

“Clearly, he is unaware of our tradition. It is alright to give the boy a pass,” the queen said with a soft smile.

“If he is to be the king of Novoselic, he needs to recognize our customs!” the king responded with indignation. “How will the people take him seriously if he arrives late?”

Sonia sat at the long dinner table, eyes focused on her drinking goblet. The 13 minutes prior to the meal had come and gone, and now Fuyuhiko was already 3 minutes late. The time that passed was simply more tension added to Sonia’s existing headache.

“Sonia, surely you informed him of the importance of this custom!” Her father continued, giving her an expectant look.

Before Sonia could answer, the door opened. Fuyuhiko walked through, his face still creased with irritation. Behind him stood Peko, now out of her black armor, but with her sword sheathed on her back. The knight pulled out the chair for her lord before taking her place against the wall behind his seat. “Apologies,” he muttered, a tinge of pink on the apples of his cheeks.

The anger the king had seconds prior subsided, though he still cleared his throat and said, “Lord Kuzuryu, I do feel it prudent to inform you that if you are to wed my daughter and become king of Novoselic, you will need to arrive 13 minutes prior to any event. Such is Novoselic tradition.”

“Why not just set meetings 13 minutes earlier if that’s when everybody shows up?” the lord asked, folding his fingers under his chin.

The king simply lifted his goblet, not offering any response.

Now that Fuyuhiko was seated, servants began to bring plates to the table. Small talk of politics was shared over succulent roast chicken with potatoes and winter greens, and, of course, the crystal goblets were always filled with fine Novoselic wine. Sonia merely listened as she ate, picking idly at the meal while not particularly hungry. It wasn’t that she didn’t understand the political conversation. Rather, her mind wandered, and she felt unable to contribute anything poignant to the topics discussed.

After a dessert of rich chocolate torte had been served and their dishes scraped clean, servants cleared the table. The Novoselic king filled both his and Fuyuhiko’s glasses with more wine. “So, onto the main business of tonight,” he said, returning Fuyuhiko’s goblet. “As you know, it is our intention to see you married to our daughter. As such, you would be prince consort of Novoselic. You would relocate to live in the palace here, and, when the time comes, you would rule as king alongside my daughter. The dowry would naturally be in the form of land and titles as opposed to a specific monetary amount; however, I am sure you are aware of the later monetary benefits of your position. In return, we expect to maintain a positive relationship with the outer territories, and the fidelity of the Kuzuryu armies to discourage insurrection.”

Fuyuhiko folded his hands under his chin once again, his eyes calculating his position in this deal. “I am the only male heir in the Kuzuryu line, so the estate would be left to my sister. I would need to ensure that our land is maintained between the time I am here and the time she is wed. 100,000 novols upfront would afford flexibility in my location.”

The king paused, sipping his wine with the expression of a man weighing his options. “75,000 novols. We will need to extend our carriage house to accommodate the increased travelers and that will come out of our pocket.”

Fuyuhiko tapped his chin. Sonia glanced at her mother while the young lord deliberated. Her position being held as a bargaining chip left a sour taste in her mouth, and she knew her mother had gone through a similar situation. Yet, the queen did not turn towards Sonia. Instead, all focus was on the decision of the lord. As if Sonia played no part in her own marriage.

“80,000 and we’ll call it a deal,” Fuyuhiko replied, finally dropping his hands from in front of his face.

The king smiled, raising his goblet towards the Kuzuryu lord. “I can agree to that arrangement. A toast then, to your coming marriage. Once we finish our drink, we shall retire to my office to draft a contract for the exchange. We will also arrange for the capture of the golden makangos once spring arrives as, by Novoselic law, we cannot finalize the contract until the makangos are captured. Not to worry. We have arranged for an easy capture so it should not be a hassle for you both. You should be happy, my dear,” he said, finally turning to address Sonia. “You will be married to a fine young lord.”

Sonia forced a gracious smile, “It will be my pleasure to be your bride, Lord Fuyuhiko,” she said, catching the glance of the young lord.

“And I look forward to our shared rule, princess,” Fuyuhiko responded with his own smile in return.

As she looked into his golden eyes, she noticed that, much like her own, his smile did not fully reach his eyes.

* * *

A silver clock atop her fireplace mantle read 10:30. Sonia should have been asleep by this point. Instead, she sat before her vanity, watching the subtle movement of the white curtains of her canopy bed swaying by the light of the dying fire. Her flaxen hair lay limp around her face, her eyes ringed with dark, tired lines. She pulled her powder blue shawl closer around herself. She could easily get into bed and allow herself to be warmed by the soft covers, but she simply could not force her body to move.

Once Chiaki had prepared her for bed, unpinning Sonia’s neat bun and tucking Sonia’s gown back into the closet for the night, she had realized how hollow she felt. Where she had once felt longing and joy was this emptiness with the realization that duty would always come before emotion. She was princess first and person second. That mantra had been practically drilled into her skull from the moment she understood her lot in life. And while she pleasured in the affordances it offered, she still felt herself longing for that which she could not own.

She thought back to Fuyuhiko, and how the smile he wore when her father agreed to the terms of their engagement was belied by his eyes. She wondered if he found her distasteful, or if he had his own lover that he had to cast aside for the betterment of his people. She thought to the silver-haired knight that stood by his side and the way he would seem to relax with her proximity. If not for Sonia’s superior position, would Fuyuhiko have taken his knight as his bride? Sonia wondered if it would be unbecoming to ask her own fiancé about external romances and brushed away the thought when she realized she might be prescribing feelings to the lord that he may not have.

She finally stood, bare feet padding against the cold, wooden floor. However, as she passed her window, she heard a sharp tapping sound. Like something had struck the glass. Perhaps a bird, surprised by its reflection? Sonia turned, moving closer to the window, and this time, she saw it. A small stone, no larger than an acorn, thudded against the glass of her window.

She looked down from her window and saw, illuminated by naught but the light of the moon against the snowy white ground, was Gundham Tanaka. He was wrapped up in a dark coat and the familiar plum-colored scarf. She opened the latch to her window and swung open the panes, leaning out to gaze upon the familiar man. “Gundham?” She asked, surprised by his presence. “What are you doing here at this hour? Please tell me you were not out for long!”

Gundham shifted, looking up to Sonia. “I apologize for intruding so late. It is just that… I have found that my normal state of dark brooding has been disturbed by a feeling unfamiliar to a demonic being such as myself. I...” his voice dropped as he looked away, his confidence waning. “I was worried about you.”

The feeling of longing flowed back through Sonia like a warmth that blossomed from her chest. “I am alright, Gundham. It is just... I am experiencing troubling thoughts as a consequence of my duty.”

“Demons reside within mortals, she-cat. There are creatures who claw from within, casting hexes on our emotional state. It is a method I have both experienced and practiced on others. If I am the one who caused this turmoil, I understand. As the ruler of hell, it is my duty to sow chaos on this plane. And yet, I would feel something akin to guilt if your troubles were caused by my interference.”

Sonia could see the cracks in his facade. The mask Gundham wore to protect himself from guilt was slipping even more, leaving the soft, shell-less form of Gundham’s true self. He was a boy in a man’s body, longing for comfort and companionship yet afraid to let himself be hurt. But he, like she, had meddled in so-called “mortal affairs”. The occult was his spear, his grandeur his shield, and his indifference towards the emotions of others his armor. And Sonia had wormed her way in when she should have stayed back, allowing him to drop his guard. And for what?

Love?

Before she realized, tears were falling from her eyes. They burned like ice against her skin, but she could not hold them back. She had become infatuated with Gundham for his mysterious ties to the occult, but even when that persona was stripped away, Sonia still loved what remained. She loved both the demonic overlord who dazzled her with stories and the gentle soul curled within the shadow of his outward personality. She loved him. All of him. Everything he had and will have to offer. And the knowledge that she had to pull away from that love was a painful burden.

Gundham simply stood, watching, seemingly unsure what to do with himself while Sonia cried. “Sonia,” he murmured, looking up at her once the sniffling had calmed. “Is there a way I can come to you?”

Sonia should have held back. Should not have allowed Gundham further into her life. Should have cut ties with him and moved on.

But instead, she found herself bundling her bedsheets and the fabric from her canopy, tying them together in tight knots. She attached one end to a bedpost and flung the other out the window towards the waiting form of Gundham.

He grabbed the end of the makeshift rope and, using the strength he had gained as a stable hand, pulled himself up two floors to Sonia’s window. As he crawled over the ledge, reaching the inside of Sonia’s bedroom, he stood, and without a moment’s reprieve, he pulled Sonia into a tight embrace. “Gundham, your poison...” Sonia whispered upon realizing that they were entangled for far longer than Gundham had previously felt comfortable maintaining.

Nevertheless, she made no effort to pull away.

Gundham held a hand at the base of her skull, pressing her face against the soft wool of his scarf. “Clearly you are the Dark Queen. And although you have not unleashed your inner potential, demon’s blood runs through your veins and protects you from... from me.”

Even though she could feel the chill that had seeped into his clothes through her thin nightgown, the warmth radiating between their touch overwhelmed her sensations. Sonia knew this was wrong. Knew that within the palace, her fiancé slumbered, and her actions would be considered adulterous. But her fingers found purchase in the soft wool of Gundham’s scarf and she pulled. She felt Gundham tremble with nerves as she moved closer, and the wave of concern that she was overstepping her boundaries hit her, “I’m sorry, I know you are uncomfortable with contact. I should not have- “

The words died on her lips, smothered by the feeling of Gundham’s lips pressed firmly against her own. It was too rough, too nervous, and too dry. But Sonia’s heart burst with joy at the sensation. After a second too long, Gundham pulled away, panting from lack of air or nerves or the same feeling of elation Sonia carried in her chest that threatened to tear through her. Gundham ran his tongue along his lips and Sonia took the opportunity to dive back in. The second kiss was much softer and more languid and felt right. As though this were the “true love’s kiss” of fairy tales. But in the end, there was no beast to turn into a prince, nor princess to awaken from a magical slumber. Instead, they were a stable hand and a heartbroken princess. The tears so familiar to Sonia returned once again, and she hiccupped back sobs as her hands clutched at Gundham’s chest. “Sonia,” the stable hand spoke in a low whisper, “Are you alright? Romantic gestures are far out of my realm of knowledge, so if that was unpleasant...”

“No, Gundham, no,” Sonia whimpered, resting her forehead against the soft wool of Gundham’s scarf. “It was truly wonderful, and therein lies the problem. I... I am due to be married to a lord from the outer territories. Yet you are the one who captured my heart. If only your lordly title was recognized on this mortal plane, my demon prince.”

Gundham ran his hands up and down Sonia’s back, letting her cry into his chest. “When we meet in pandemonium, I would request your hand as my queen so we may rule the hells with you for eternity. But even though a mortal lifetime is but a blink of an eye for a demonic being, I find the idea of letting you marry another... unpleasant.”

Sonia pulled away from Gundham for a moment before pressing another kiss to his chin. “I am afraid that is my lot in life as princess. My own heart is the one thing not in my domain.”

“Perhaps there is a spell of some sort. Perhaps if I cursed the insolent cur that plans to wed you...”

“Gundham, no!” Sonia said, surprised. “Do not use your powers to curse others on my behalf! I would feel lifelong guilt at the thought! It is a hopeless endeavor!”

“Living hopelessly is no way to live, she-cat,” Gundham said, brushing the hair away from her face with a shaky hand. “There is no such thing as a fruitless endeavor for the Supreme Overlord of Ice. I shall grab the bull by the horns. Do not lose hope, my lady. I will uproot ancient magic and seize any avenue I may find. I wish... I wish to see you happy.”

He took a step back and tapped his own shoulder, encouraging the Devas to pop up from their place nestled within the folds of Gundham’s scarf. Sonia smiled even though she felt emotionally exhausted from crying, and Gundham offered a smirk in return. “There is that smile that wormed its way into my frozen heart. I assure that the next time I see you, you will grace me with that smile once again.”

Gundham leaned forward, giving Sonia one last quick kiss. As he pulled away, she could see his nervousness through the soft flush of his cheeks. He spun on the heel of one black boot and walked towards the still open window. Before he crawled out, descending down the makeshift rope, Sonia quietly said, “Gundham... do not make me wait too long.”

He paused, hands already wrapped around the bedsheets. “Of course not, my lady.”

With that, he hopped up on the windowsill and began to climb back towards the snowy ground. Sonia rushed to the window to watch him land. He glanced up with his devilish smirk, then walked away, dark coat and scarf whipping in the night air.

* * *

One week after her nighttime meeting with Gundham, she heard the news. He had disappeared, letting the stable master know he was not coming back for some time. Sonia had cried again, certain that this turn of events had something to do with his declaration. At first, she would dream of Gundham returning like a prince atop a white horse to whisk her away to a fairy tale happily ever after. But neither the melting of the winter snow nor the blooming of spring’s flowers saw his return. Every day that passed left her wondering if the shred of hope she clung to was worth the painful tug on her heartstrings.

As the warmth of spring began to take hold, so came the return of Lord Kuzuryu. Sonia had tried to speak with him, wanting to at least get to know the young lord better, but shortly after arriving at the castle, he claimed to feel ill from his travels and shut himself away in the guest suite. They were due to show their makangos to each other the next afternoon, but Sonia had hardly spoken a word to her fiancé. She heard one of the maids excitedly declaring how her partner expressed his intention to marry and how they had spent a day off hunting a makango together. The maid had giggled with excitement while telling the tale, and Sonia felt that same empty longing: to be like that maid and spend the day hunting makangos together with her true beloved.

On the morning of the hunt, Sonia sat silently as Chiaki prepared her hair for a day of activity. The heavy weight that the chance for Gundham to do something was closing in, and that tattered shred of hope she carried was disintegrating. Even Chiaki must have felt the emotional heaviness, for she did not speak.

As the last pin was placed in Sonia’s hair, the sound of loud footfalls filled the hallway. Sonia quirked an eyebrow, to which Chiaki shrugged. Sonia expected the footfalls to pass, but as they drew closer, they stopped, and a loud knock rattled against Sonia’s door. “Lady Sonia! You must come quickly! There is a commotion in the great hall, and your presence has been requested!”

Sonia worried that something may have happened to her family. There was even a feeling of fear that something may have happened to her fiancé. She rushed from her chamber with Chiaki in tow, her stocking feet pounding against the marble floor.

People were already gathered and whispering, but Sonia could not hear what they said, the blood rushed to her ears, pounding like a drum. When she reached the great hall, the onlookers parted ways with looks of everything from surprise to bemusement. As the sea of people finally parted, Sonia understood why such a commotion had occurred.

In the center of the hall stood Gundham, dressed in his usual dark coat and boots and the long purple scarf. And atop his shoulders were not one, but two shining golden makangos, nuzzled contentedly against the sides of his scarf. He smirked confidently as his eyes met with Sonia’s, and he reached out a hand. “I hope I have not forced you to wait long, my lady. Though I could not miss an opportunity to appear at a most theatric moment.”

Sonia took tentative steps towards Gundham, still shocked at his arrival with two creatures thought to not even exist outside of those bred for royal marriages. She reached her hand towards his, only to stop when a booming voice caused her to hesitate. “What is the meaning of this?”

Her father arrived with the queen and their retinue in tow, causing the crowd to split and bow at the arrival of the monarchs. The king approached Gundham, raising his chin to look down at the former stable hand. “Who are you, and where have you obtained those makangos?”

Gundham raised his own chin with unparalleled confidence towards the king of Novoselic. “I am Gundham Tanaka, the Forbidden Ruler of Ice and Lord of Pandemonium. I have spent many moons searching for golden makangos so that I may request Lady Sonia’s hand in marriage.”

The king stepped back, shocked at the confident display from a civilian. His advisor stepped forward and whispered something to the king, who regained his composure. “You are no lord. You are nothing more than a stable boy!”

“According to the law of Novoselic, the only requirement needed to marry royalty in Novoselic is for each member of the couple to acquire a golden makango and show their bounty to the other. Even I, a commoner with no claim to land until I depart from this earth and return to my eternal domain, has the right to this practice. If my lady accepts my offer, we are allowed to wed in the eyes of the law of this realm.”

“Surely, you do not expect my daughter to agree to such an outlandish proposal!”

“You’re wrong, father!” Sonia cried out. She took another step forward, standing tall despite the adrenaline that coursed through her veins. “Gundham is kind, intelligent, and a master at animal husbandry. He has the confidence to stand as a leader even in the face of adversity. He understands the position of the common people, even if he does not openly admit it. I am comfortable expressing ideas freely with him, and with our combined knowledge, we will bring prosperity to Novoselic.”

The king’s expression faltered, and he paled at his daughter’s outburst, “But the contract with Lord Kuzuryu...”

“I withdraw.”

The crowd parted once again as the small lord and his knight approached the center of the hall and stood beside Sonia. “There is no need to uphold the contract. We were not able to finalize it anyway. Besides, I admit that I have been questioning my decision. Someone important to me wanted me to take this opportunity to gain power. But that would mean being disloyal towards myself and my own wants. So, I withdraw.” He turned to Sonia, who stood shocked by his declaration. “Sorry. I was bitter to you; I wouldn’t mind being friends though.”

Sonia threw her arms around Fuyuhiko who winced, but relaxed, giving her a platonic pat on the back. Sonia pulled away and looked towards her father, whose gaze finally softened. “It is ultimately your choice, my dear. If this is the path you choose, then I will abide by your decision. I trust your judgement.”

Sonia smiled and walked over to her father, offering him a hug as well. She then turned back towards Gundham, her smile unwavering. The man coaxed one of the makangos down into his arm, and whispered, “Go forth, my thrall. The princess awaits.”

The makango teetered forward towards Sonia’s feet before flipping expectantly onto its back, belly raised in the air. Sonia lifted the makango, cradling the creature in her arms. She walked forward to Gundham, who pulled the second makango into his arms. “I am glad to see that smile return, she-cat. Will you accept my offer of engagement?”

Sonia’s smile widened, and she nodded without breaking contact with Gundham’s bi-colored eyes. “I will, my demon prince.”

She leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. The world seemed to float around them, like a scene from a fairy tale. It was a sort of magic that needed no spells or witches or occult powers from hell. It was a magic of their own, and one Sonia wanted to experience for the rest of her days.


End file.
